


015 Strong

by Era_Penn



Series: 100 Faces of Tony Stark [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bullying, College, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt No Comfort, Strength, Teen Tony Stark, Violence, genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Penn/pseuds/Era_Penn
Summary: Tony Stark has his name. He has his name, and his mind, and his Armani suits, and a stubborn will to outlast oceans.The men run.They know true strength when they see it.





	

Tony is fifteen, the youngest student at MIT, and lying on the ground.

“Get up, rich boy,” taunts the boy above him.

Tony isn’t listening. Tony is staring at the barbed wire fence next to him. His mind whirls, twists, pays zero heed to the pain of his bloody nose or his bruised ribs.

“Why, so you feel less like a shithead?”

He times the words perfectly, so the boy’s next kick propels him into the fence. He curls into a ball, and the fence breaks even as it tears into his skin. He uses his feet to force the wreckage away, tearing longer, deeper scars into his side and back - not his hands. Never his hands.

He rolls through the newly created hole, onto his butt. The larger men on the other side of the fence are gaping at him. 

Tony bares his bloody teeth at them. “Idiots can’t even tell when a fence is shit. No wonder you’re failing all our classes.”

He stands. He ignores the cracking of his ankle, ignores the aching of his chest, ignores the gashes in his arms. He grins at the fools, and they take a step back. 

There’s a fence between him, and those men are afraid.

Tony is stronger, so much stronger than they will ever know. He’s dealt with kidnappers, and bombs, and soldiers, and _Howard_ , and this? This isn’t even a ripple on the surface of Tony Stark’s life.

He takes a step forward, and he almost feels the earth shake beneath him.

Tony Stark has his name. He has his name, and his mind, and his Armani suits, and a stubborn will to outlast oceans.

The men run.

They know true strength when they see it.


End file.
